


Background Info

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Background Info

**Title:** Background Info  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for JK's recently written 800 word snippet [Here](http://www.waterstones.com/waterstonesweb/navigate.do?pPageID=200000681)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #21: Wand  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** I hope this makes sense...

  
~

Background Info

~

“...they drew their wands and the Muggle policeman said, ‘stow the drumsticks!’”

“Did they?”

“Absolutely not. Death Eaters were coming.”

“Then what?” Neville asked, fascinated.

Remus smiled. “They Stunned them and flew away on Sirius’ motorcycle.” He chuckled. “The Obliviators had time of it.”

“Bloody brilliant!” Bill sniggered as Neville glared. “Not that I’d do that,” he continued. “I don’t flash my wand about.”

“Good, because I’ve got dibs on _your_ wand,” Neville muttered.

Remus groaned. “Spare me the innuendo.”

Neville blushed. “Sorry.”

Remus grinned. “No worries. So, good enough for the speech at Harry’s wedding?”

“Yeah,” Neville said. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
